Iranball
Iranball is a countryball in the Middle East. Islamic Republic of Iranball has a strong desire to erase Israelcube off the map. Iranball also enjoys making nuclear weapons, to help it deal with Israelcube. Other interests of Iranball are denying the holocast-ball, and enforcing Shia-ball islam. Actually i want to go back to Zoroastrianism . He wants to kill/extinguish Franceball with water or guns. Personality Iranball is a male contestant on Battle For Dream Island. However, he is mean and wants to kill everyone. In Take The Plunge : Part 2, after Finlandball shoved Belgiumball off the cliff, Iranball screamed and ran away from Finlandball. Relationships *Iraqball - West Iran's Territory (Our shia "Rebels" are driving out) *Azerbaijanball - Worst Brother ever, accept that you are not from Mongolia and Iranian and he has same religion. South Azerbaijanball and East Azerbaijanball and your clay are mine . And stop being friends with Israelcube!! *Armeniaball - Old friend who we still support, despite differing religions. Let's build a railroad together! *Afghanistanball - GET OFF MY FENCE!!!! * Syriaball - Shia friends. REMOVE REBEL AND SUNNI RADICAL! * Persiaball - My father, who was of into Zoroastrianism. * Philippinesball - Complicated good relationship with Iranball. USAball sometimes get mad of Philippinesball for friendship of Iranball. *Israelcube - A CURSE OPON THE KIKES! HOLOCAUST NEVER HAPPENED!!!!(It did but not in the number yuo guys say it did according to yuor people say.) REMOVE KOSHER! STOP COMPLAINING ISRAEL OF COURSE WE WANT TO WIPE YOU OFF THE MAP! (nuke blows up) *Bahrainball - I wantings ANSCHLUSS him. Very small and cute rich country. Also of Shia. *Soviet Unionball - OH, COME ON! THEY OF KOSHER, TOO?! REMEMBER HOLODOMOR AND 1941!!! REMOVE VODKA! *NATOball and Members ok not all **UKball - YOU KILLED BABI SANDZ , LAS MALVINAS SON ARGENTINAS!, AND REMEMBER 1941 AND 1953!!! **USAball - DEATH TO AMERICA!!!!!! Remove burger! Never forget 1953! I will get a nuke idiot. **Greeceball - Is of invader long long time ago. ALEXANDER OF SUCKINGS NOT GREAT **Bulgariaball You should accept that you are Aryan too. **Latviaball. I STEAL YOUR POTATO DUMBASS **Lithuaniaball- weakling who can't kill Russia **Romaniaball- Aw, are yuo gonna send some little vampires at me, your mean, persian blood is not tasty. **Sloveniaball- midget noob **Slovakiaball Fuck you and your irrelevant brother **Albaniaball - Is sunni so hate him **Portugalball AHAHAHAHAHA YOUR IN DEBT AND YUO CANT DO ANYTHING!! **Franceball - good place for us to shop and we be making a new deal! **Germanyball - I am an real Aryan stop stealing the History of my Race. **Vatican ball - only non-Shiaball which I liek, also of theocracy. But we Shias like Orthodoxy more. *ISISball - BRING SHAME TO ISLAM AND MIDDLE EAST! GO FUCK CAMEL! *Saudi Arabiaball - STUPID WAHHABI SCUM!!! SHIA ISLAM BEST ISLAM!!! *Afghanistanball - GET OFF MY FENCE!!!! *Swedenball - What's the matter with yuo? ARE YOU MAD????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Swedenball: You pretentious little insignificant artist, your snivelly creations are worth less than a protozoan's waste! *Serbiaball - Damn kebab remover! WE WILL REMOVE YUO! What's the matter with yuo? ARE YOU INSANE????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Kurdistanball - We invaded their country so they try to rebellions... * Brazilball - Cultural misunderstanding. Remove HUE. * Turkmenistanball - STAY AWAY FROM MY NORTHERN CLAY, STUPID PERSONALITY CULT SCUM!!! SHIA STRONK * Pahlavi Iranball - REMOVE GREAT SATAN FRIENDLY IMPERIALIST KEBAB FROM PREMISES!!! Gallery 04yV0zc.png Immigrant army.png VYllbq2.png 78VWSTO.png ZNLaWZs.png Remove-burger-from-premises o 3195223.jpg Reddit brain4breakfast Polandball Map of the World 2014.png MYC2jQ9.png P7pkPJ1.png Kabab.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png S2E7.jpg|Since when are Iran and Liberia friends? PHGveVU.png |link=http://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Recon's_CountryBall_Comics_Showcase Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png RrsKStT.png Qb45NCS.png 08R9LSf.png 5idGQuz.png HdAgbVJ.png B4nInX2.png la9mXZ1.png CvpGJC9 .png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png Nowadays of Iraqball.png Rainbow.png Shah of Shahs.png Israelcube-1.jpg VoNkUek.png T6vjHm8.png SMeEGKR.png VZg6uNu.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Opera_Mundi.png The_Cartel.png 'ykDmBJT.png 7VFQfPr.png UbqjtMV.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Islamic Republic of Iran card.png Goose.png Links *Facebook page Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Caucasus Category:Modern Countryball Category:South Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Middle East Category:Democracy Haters Category:Communism Category:Catholic Category:Canuck Removers Category:D8 Category:Tea Removers Category:Terrorism Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Arabic Countrys Category:Aryan Category:Kurdistanball Category:Vodka remover Category:Persian speaking countryball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Independent Category:Earthquake Category:Mountains Category:Iranball Category:Iran Category:Armenia BROS Category:Stupid Category:Muslim lovers Category:Highland Category:Jew Removers Category:Farsi Speaking Countryball Category:Burger haters